


Cover Art for 'Bright Hair about The Bone' by MissDisoriental

by CrazyInL0v3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyInL0v3/pseuds/CrazyInL0v3
Summary: A cover inspired by MissDisoriental's marvellous new Hannigram fic, 'Bright Hair about the Bone.'





	Cover Art for 'Bright Hair about The Bone' by MissDisoriental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
